Live Fast, Die Young
by naturesownmelody
Summary: Why live when you can die? Sophia has plenty of skeletons in her closet, skeletons she'd like to keep buried. So what happens when she befriends the 'reformed' Sons of Anarchy? Will they put up with her shit? Will she put up with theirs? Post Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Live Fast, Die Young - Chapter One

Riding a motorcycle was like a dream, like a dream where you could fly without ever leaving the ground. Like a dream, because in dreams you don't get pulled over for speeding, in dreams you don't have to attend DMV sponsored classes for reckless driving.

That's what got Sophia here, in the conference room of some shit hotel just outside of Charming California. AC on full blast chilling her to the bone, the monotone voice of a middle aged woman putting her to sleep. Four hours into the eight hour class they were about to break for lunch. Sophia rung her hands in her lap before snatching her helmet up off the table in front of her and sprinting out the door as soon as their teacher had announced lunch break.

Back under the hot California sun Sophia was happy to let the chill burn off her body. Her leather jacket heated up under the sun but she refused to take it off, knowing that she'd be better off overheating now in preparation for her return to the arctic tundra that was her destination for the day. Leaning against her bike, a Harley Iron 883, Sophia pulled on her sunglasses and debated ditching the last half of class, but resisted the urge knowing that she would only have to pay for it later.

The rest of the class all seemed to have to same idea, milling about in the deserted parking lot trying to warm up as soon as possible. Class quickly separated into natural groups: high school aged kids chatting idly, speedsters all admiring each others cars, a group of three older women who were no doubt only taking the class for the insurance deductible, and a group of bikers that had parked two spots down from her, chain smoking the boredom away.

It didn't take a genius to know they were bikers, the line of perfectly parked Harley's, all covered in Sons of Anarchy MC decals, would tip off a blind man, even if they didn't have their kuttes on Sophia knew these guys weren't to be messed with.

"Fuck this shit man, I'm going out of my fucking mind!" One of the Sons all but screamed before taking a long pull on his cigarette, wild black hair all over the place and electric blue eyes scanning the horizons.

"Going out of your mind?" Another responded, his voice deep and scratchy, resembling that of a 70 year old man who smoked two packs a day for the last 60 years of his life.

"You wanna go, Killa?" The first one responded, stomping out his cigarette and raising his fists, a look of mirth in his eyes. The two began to square up, fists raised ready to throw down in a hotel parking lot.

"Knock it off, ya fools." The third, and final member of their little posse voiced up, stubbing his cigarette out with the toe of his boot. He had an accent Sophia couldn't place the location of, but knew he was either Scottish or Irish.

As they simmered down Sophia took to examining the chipped nail polish on her finger nails. That along with the scrapes and scratches covering her hands gave Sophia the appearance of living a hard life. But that wasn't the truth of it, not really at least. Sophia's a mechanic by day, and an adrenaline junkie by night, so when she wasn't fixing shit up she was usually tearing it down.

A slight breeze blew in from the west, pushing a cloud of smoke towards her, the Sons having started up another round of cigarettes. Sophia tried to hold her breath, not wanting to be tempted by the smell of nicotine.

"Sorry 'bout that, Darlin'" the accented one called over to her, clearly mistaking her concentration for disgust.

Sophia let out her breath in a woosh while simultaneously rising up from where she had been leaning against her bike. "I'll accept your apology, but only if you let me bum one off ya?" She smirked, waltzing over to them, after she slung her helmet over the handlebars of her bike.

"My pleasure." He replied, offering her a cigarette before extending his lighter to her. "Names Chibs." He supplied, taking back his lighter.

Sophia extended her hand before offering her name, "Sophia, and your friends are?" She questions raising an eyebrow in the direction of the two men who were still eyeing each other up, clearly still debating if they should fight in the parking lot.

"That'd be Tigger and Happy."

"Bullshit." Sophia responded, chucking as she exhaled smoke from her lungs.

"Cross my heart, baby." The one Chibs had called Tigger, said, crossing his heart and winking at her.

Sophia inhaled one last time, holding the smoke in for as long as she could, savoring it before blowing big all out her nose with a shake of her head. "Y'all are ridiculous."

"Y'all?" Tigger asked, raising a brow, "Please tell me your a true southern belle."

"Psh. Fuck no, the accents just tacked on from childhood. 'Sides you wouldn't know a southern belle if you were one?"

"You mean I'm not?" He laughed, stubbing our his cigarette before turning to head back into the class.

"So what are you in for sweetheart?" Tigger asked, leading the band of misfits inside.

"Reckless speeding, and y'all?"

"Birds of a feather it would seem, lassie!" Chibs slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in the direction of the table they had been sitting at in the back of the room.

"I'd hope not..." Sophia mumbled under her breath, before taking a seat between Chibs and the ironically named Happy.

Chibs laughed, seeming to have caught on that she knew who they really were, while Happy shot her a murderous glare. Sophia swallowed the lump that formed instantly in her throat and silently rejoiced when their teacher rose up before the class.

The second half of their class was just as boring as the first half of class, and almost impossibly colder then the first half as well. Sophia did her best to pay attention to the woman teaching, knowing there was a test at the end of the class that you had to pass or else you'd have to sit through the class again. But for the life of her she couldn't shake the feeling that Happy was staring her down. Sophia was too chickenshit to actually look so instead she self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest and twisted one of the rings on her fingers. At the end of class after they had all turned in their tests they were permitted a 15 minute smoke break while the teacher graded their tests by hand.

Sophia mentally applauded herself when she turned down the cigarette Chibs offered her, choosing instead to chew nervously on her lip, hopefully counteracting her need to take him up on his offer.

"Tryna quit?" This came from Happy, who stood off to her left, staring her down while lighting his cigarette.

"What gave me away? I know I fidget like a motherfucker." Sophia laughed twisting her ring around her finger.

"Bar afterwards, yeah?" Chibs asked, though it seemed he wasn't really asking his friends, which meant he must have been asking her.

"Hm?" She startled, looking up from where she had been toeing the ground with her boot, "I have work in the morning, sorry though." A nervous smile and a tug at the ring on her finger.

"What'd'ya do?" Tigger asked her this time.

Sophia peeked up at the mention of work, a topic she knew would distract her from wanting to smoke, "I'm a mechanic. I work at a little mom and pop shop a couple miles off 50, up towards the mountain."

"A mechanic, ya don't say?" Chibs shared a smirk with the boys before turning back to Sophia, "Aye I think we'll be friends yet."

"Why's that?" She asked skeptically.

"Cars and bikes?" Chibs asked, ushering her back into the hotel.

"Specialize in bikes. Harley certified mechanic, but I know my way around a car well enough, why?"

Chibs ignored her, instead turning to his brothers and looking for their approval, which was granted quickly. "Look here lass, we just opened up a new shop ourselves and we've been having trouble finding staff, if your interested I'd like to make you an offer. Now we'd like to see your work a bit, trial basis, starting tomorrow? What'd"ya say?"

As much as Sophia wanted to say no thank you she knew that she couldn't, as much as she loved the elderly couple she worked for they simply didn't pay enough, especially if these guy offered more.

"How much?" Sophia questioned, poker face firmly in place.

"$16."

"No." Sixteen was barely more then she made now, and not worth leaving her current job for. She hoped that Chibs was just low balling her to see if she actually knew her own worth.

Happy let out a growl, which Sophia promptly ignored. Instead she turned to Chibs raised a brow at him and made to walk away. She hadn't even finished turning on her heel when she was yanked back around by a hand curled around her bicep.

Sophia shook her arm from Happy's grasp, "Quit that shit, will ya?" she snarled in his direction, taking a step to her right. Sophia checked her watch before turning back around and heading in to the hotel again, but not before shooting her own murderous glare at Happy.

After everyone had piled back into the classroom their teacher rose from her seat at the front of the room and began to hand out their graded tests. Sophia passed, not bothering to check if the guys passed theirs as well she gathered her stuff and made her way towards the exit.

"Listen lass, stop by tomorrow, just give it a test run, after I see your work we can negotiate pay. I wouldn't be begging if we didn't seriously need the help." Chibs handed her a business card with the name 'Anarchy Automotive' written on it, along with an address and telephone number.

Sophia pocketed the card before approaching her bike and storing her purse in her saddle bag. "What time do you want me there, tomorrow morning?" She asked pulling her jacket off to store it in the saddle bag on the other side of the bike, promptly silencing anything Chibs might have been about to say.

Sophia wore a white tank top with the black outline of a skull on the front, she neatly tucked the back of her shirt into her black jeans, ensuring that it wouldn't fly up while she was riding.

"Thats some ink, you got there, Sweetheart." Tigger smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Happy let out a low whistle but that was the only indication she got that he found the work covering her arms and chest impressive.

The work being a full sleeve covering her left arm in hyper-realistic sunflowers, her right arm being covered in patchwork style tattoos she had picked up over the years. And spanning the top of her chest from collarbone to collarbone written in a bold style were the words 'Live Fast, Die Young' surrounded by a design that none of the guys could quite make out from where they were standing. Curiously enough a tattoo also graced the back of her neck, written in sharp black lines was the word 'Familia'.

"Before ten, if you can." Chibs said, finally regaining his concentration, he had turned to his own bike now and pulled his kutte from the saddle bag. He unfolded it and neatly dusted it off before throwing it around his shoulders. The other guys followed in a similar fashion, throwing their kuttes on over their regular clothes.

It was Sophia's turn to let out a low whistle when Chibs, Happy, and Tigger turned around revealing a President, VP, and SAA patch, respectively. Sophia may not have been in an MC but she'd been around enough to know what those patches meant, and to know that it was no easy feat getting to be in those positions.

"I'll be there."

Pulling her helmet and sunglasses on, Sophia started up her bike and gave the guys a nod before revving her engine and tearing out of the parking lot at break neck speeds.

* * *

I'm just gonna leave this here, lemme know what y'all think, if I should carry on or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Live Fast, Die Young - Chapter Two

Anarchy Automotive was a new business housed in a new building. Sophia couldn't ever call the site just a building though, because it more closely resembled a compound. A ten foot tall chain link fence blacked out with a tarp kept anyone from seeing inside the grounds unless they entered through the gate at the front, which was the only entrance and exit on the whole property.

Sophia pulled her bike onto the lot and killed the engine, hanging her helmet on the handlebars.

She was early, always early for everything. Not because she actually cared about being on time, but because she needed time to acquaint herself with a new thing. Working for a former 1%-er MC definitely warranted taking an extra half an hour to get used to. She would be enquiring about that too, she had no issue with people that had colorful pasts, lord knows hers was bad, but she was in the green now and she'd like to keep it that way.

The lot was dead at nine in the morning which Sophia thought to be strange, since most people usually stop by to get oil changes and minor fixes done before going into work in the morning.

With six bay doors this would be the biggest shop she's ever worked in. Turning on her heel she surveyed the entirety of the compound, noting the clubhouse pushed back to the far right corner, obscured from wandering eyes that might be watching on the street by the privacy fence. Opposite the clubhouse was the garage, and attached to that was an office for conducting business. At the front of the compound on the right was a parking lot, empty aside from Sophia's bike. And to the left, across the way was a separate garage with 3 bay doors, two were closed and one was not. Sophia let her curiosity take over and stepped towards the open door.

Dark grey cement walls, and red doors gave way to a small scale garage dedicated entirely to motorcycles. New tools called out to Sophia, begging to be touched, she obliged them, running her fingers over the shiny metal surfaces of wrenches, screwdrivers, mallets, and pliers. The walls were covered in Sons of Anarchy memorabilia, and curiously enough photographs. Mixed in through out were what Sophia could only describe as family portraits. Pictures of Chibs, Tigger, and Happy were all over the walls, but more then that were pictures of men she had never seen before. Looking to the patches on their kuttes Sophia could tell they were old pictures, of people she guessed were no longer in the club. And then she remembered, two years ago when the news had covered the death of the club president, his death had come after the mysterious deaths and murders of multiple club members and affiliates. A long and tumultuous past was what followed this club around like a shadow, lurking, waiting to bare its ugly head.

She was standing in the middle of a shrine, a shrine to people who had lived and died for this club. And up on the table in the middle of the garage was a bike in the middle of being restored, an old Dyna, recked to shit and barely pieced together. For the first time Sophia realized this club was more then what it seemed, a family that had been broken and was trying to piece itself back together. Finally in the green she could appreciate how far they had come, and she knew from the way Chibs had talked to her yesterday, that they were proud of where they were now, proud that they had taken something that had been in such a bad way and turned it around, even if their brothers weren't there with them to appreciate it.

"You shouldn't be in here." Happy's gravelly voice was like a gun shot in Sophia's ears.

"Shit, you scared me." Hand over her heart she spun around, to find him standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I saw the door was open, and I was curious…"

"Don't be," He gestured with his arm, guiding her out of the garage, "Curious that is." he growled in her ear, before skulking off in the direction of the larger garage.

In all her snooping Sophia must have zoned out, because she hadn't heard the roar of bikes pulling onto the lot. Parked in a meticulously straight line outside of the club house, Chibs, Tigger, and three other men she had never seen before, stood around chain smoking and looking, for lack of a better word, rough.

"Sophia, love!" Chibs called from across the lot, throwing down his cigarette and marching towards her, "So glad you made it, sweetheart." Chibs quickly pulled Sophia into a hug, not giving her a second to prepared herself for the physical contact.

"Hey..." she spoke into his shoulder, awkwardly patting him on the middle of his back. The faint smell of alcohol rolled off his person and Sophia pulled away, knowing that alcohol could turn even the nicest men into predators, and these weren't nice men not by a long shot.

"Fun night?" She asked, scrunching her nose up, and willing the smell of alcohol to float away with the wind.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill ya." He winked at her before stepping out of her personal space and attempting to stretch his hangover away.

"Work?" She questioned, pulling at the sleeves of her coveralls.

"Oh yeah, two part test! I want a tune up-"

"Excuse me?" Sophia questioned, preparing herself to leave as soon as possible, "I'm not fucking around dude, what do you want?"

"Tune up me bike," Chibs snickered to himself, while Sophia let out a silent 'oh', "then you can work with one of the guys on a car."

Chibs pulled his bike into the smaller garage, opening up all the bay doors and letting the nice California breeze in. Sophia quickly set to work checking his tires, breaks, looking over the engine, changing the oil, checking the battery, changing the air filter and looking over all the valves on the bike. The whole process took her just about an hour, and Chibs stayed the whole time, watching silently from the corner of the garage. When she was done she started the bike up for him, revving the engine a couple times before hopping off and letting him take a turn around the block.

And so he did, riding lazily around the outside of the compound, cigarette dangling from his lips, no helmet on his head. When he pulled back into the lot he dismounted the bike with a satisfactory smile on his face.

Chibs made his way towards Sophia before remembering the way she had acted when he hugged her earlier. A curt nod in her direction and he began to stride over to the larger garage. Now that they were officially open all the doors had been let up, the office door was propped open, soft music flowing out, and one car was in the bay hood up with a lean, tan body working beneath.

"You said you weren't as strong with cars, aye?"

"Not as strong, no, but still good." Sophia stepped in closer to the car taking a look. A five year old Honda Civic, reliable and easy to find, also the most stolen car in the US.

"Clutch hydraulics are shot, show us what you can do, if you need help Hap knows what he's doing. After that we'll have you do a tune up and change the oil." Chibs.

Sophia was confident in her ability to fix this problem, having delt with clutch hydraulics before at the shop she currently worked at, on motorcycles and on cars. Something she wasn't comfortable with was Happy standing over her shoulder watching her work, breathing quietly out of his nose and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

"Dude, back the fuck up, please." Sophia snapped when Happy had leaned over her, his chest touching her shoulders, reaching for the correct valve after Sophia had grabbed the wrong one. Happy growled in her ear before stepping sideways, his shoulder still touching Sophia's, but no longer standing directly behind her.

"Back!" Sophia raised the wrench in her hand, preparing to hit him with it.

"Don't make threats if you ain't gonna follow up, little girl."

That's how Sophia ended up pushed up against the Civic by Happy, blood trickling down the side of his head, her arms bent awkwardly over her head, held in place by one of his rough hands while the other squeezed at her throat hard enough to leave bruises.

One of the guys she hadn't been introduced to yet came running in and pulled Happy off of her, as soon as the new guy was out of her way Sophia launched herself at Happy, jumping on his back and wrapping her arm around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held tightly to her own bicep trying to cut off his air supply.

"I always follow through on my threats you fucking nutter!" Sophia screeched in his ear, subsequently drawing the attention of Chibs, Tigger, and a very tall, unorthodoxly beautiful woman.

"I'll fuck-ing kill you,b-bitch" Happy rasped reaching back and grabbing onto the short brown hairs on Sophia's head, just long enough for him to thread his fingers through.

"What the fucks going on here!" Chibs hollered, all movement ceased in that moment. Happy let go of Sophia's hair, his hands moved down to hold onto her legs, keeping her in place. While Sophia didn't unwrap herself from the the tanned mans body she did let up on his neck and subsequently felt sorry when he began to suck air into his lungs.

"Sweetheart get down from there," The tall brunette pushed her way past the leather clad bikers and made her way towards Happy and Sophia, dressed in a smart, black pencil skirt and a crisp white blouse. "That is no way for a lady to act. Come on I'll make you some tea." The woman pulled Sophia's arms from around Happy's neck, shooting the man a glare and instantly he let go of her legs, Sophia crashed to the ground, flat on her ass.

"You-" Sophia lashed out trying to kick Happy in the shins but was pulled away by the brunette in the direction of the office.

"Venus Van Dam, it's a pleasure I'm sure." A dazzling smile graced her features, Sophia was about to fire back more insults but stopped when she saw Tigger shooting her a warning glare out of the corner of her eye.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sophia Hernandez." Venus ushered her into the office and pushed her down onto a plush leather couch before making her way over to the kettle of hot water on the kitchenette in the corner.

"Cream and suga?" She asked, pouring water over tea bags in two mugs.

"Just a bit of cream, please." Sophia picked at her nails before spinning the rings on her fingers again.

"Hernandez, huh? I hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't look Hispanic."

Sophia awkwardly cleared her throat, nodding her thanks for the cup of tea, "I was adopted, birth parents weren't Hispanic, but my real parents were."

Venus caught on to the end of Sophia's sentence and immediately regretted prying, "oh, Sweetheart! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry, goodness."

"It's okay, they've been dead for nearly ten years now. They died right before I graduated high school." Sophia looked away out the window trying not to focus on anything for too long for fear she might start crying.

"Well, your with us now. We'll be your family, and if those idiots out there won't have you then I'll just take you all for myself." Venus sent a wink her way and Sophia couldn't help but to laugh.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She sipped at her tea again and finally leaned back against the couch.

"So your a mechanic, Sophia?" Venus gave off serious mother hen vibes, and Sophia was more then comfortable with her in that rule, something about Venus calmed her down and she liked it.

"Amongst other things yeah, I do mostly motorcycles but I've been working with cars for the past couple years now. It was hard for me to find work back home, so when I moved out here I picked up on cars, made me more attractive to employers I guess."

A sparkle passed through Venus' eyes, one that wasn't missed by Sophia, before the older woman began speaking, "Are you already employed with another garage?"

"It's a small mom and pop operation, I was gonna leave there or step down if you guys decided to bring me on, but now I don't know if that will happen. I sorta ruined my chances out there, didn't I?"

"Sweety you didn't ruin a thing, if anything you might have just sweetened the deal. Its good that they know you can stand up for yourself. Besides if you can go toe to toe with the club VP, I think your good."

* * *

Eh... I don't really know how to feel about this chapter but I'm sick of messing with it so I'm gonna post it.


	3. Chapter 3

Live Fast, Die Young - Chapter Three

It had been a month, almost to the day, since Sophia had been hired full time to work at Anarchy Automotive. A relatively quite month too, the middle of the California summer had been moving along fairly slow, it seemed that most families had left the immediate area of Charming for vacation. As far as Sophia could tell the shop wasn't hurting for money, no ones hours had been cut yet, most days after finishing the two or three jobs they did have everyone would take turns pulling their vehicles into the garage and giving them a tune up.

Sophia had been sitting in the comfort of her own garage with the door pulled up and open watching the rain fall from the sky. Sandwiched between her prized motorcycle and her less then prized clunker of a truck she used for traveling around on days like this, when a motorcycle wasn't the safest option. Her dog, Lucky, sat at her feet head resting on his paws, as annoyed with the weather as his owner was.

That was until a van pulled up outside her house. Well, not a van, the van, the garage van. The garage van that the MC used frequently when conditions forced them to.

Sophia watched from the comfort of her uncomfortable lawn chair as one by one all of the boys piled out of the van and began to make their way into her garage.

"Siéntate." Sophia lightly flicked her dogs ear to get his attention after he had rose up from his spot at her feet. Lucky turned to her, cocking his head to the side, his tongue sliding out of her mouth, giving her his best dumb dog look.

"Siéntate." Sophia said one more time, this time the dog listened firmly planting his ass on the ground.

Chibs lead the group of men into her garage and stopped just out of the rain. A wall of Sons blocking Sophia from escaping, the closed door behind her mocked her, laughing at her, oh how she wished she had left that door open.

"You know what today is, Sweetheart?" Chibs asked, a megawatt smile on his face.

Sophia grimaced, knowing the answer to his question, but stubborn enough to ignore the President that stood before her. She chewed on her lip and twirled the ring around her finger before raising her eyes up to meet the man that stood before her.

"No."

Sophia smirked before leaning too far back in her chair, effectively knocking the chair over with her in it. She quickly rolled backwards and shot up onto her feet before booking it to the door that lead into her kitchen.

Not like it mattered though, one thing she had learned in the last month of working with the Sons is that they were always faster then her, Happy in particular. He was always just one step ahead of her. His arms encircled her waist and he lifted her up off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder before turning around and making his way towards the van.

"Tacón." He rasped as Lucky, who obediently came to his side and followed them out into the rain.

Sophia cackled full heartedly from her place atop Happy's shoulder. As much as she had wanted to distance herself from this group of misfits she had found it impossible. They were like magnets to her, pulling her into their group, treating her in a way she had never even thought them capable of.

Once they had all piled into the van Sophia found herself sandwiched between Chibs and Happy, with Lucky in the backseat with Juice, Tig and Quinn. T.O. and Ratboy sat upfront, in charge of driving and navigating the van back to Chibs' house. Sophia settled in when Chibs slung his arm over her shoulders, knowing that their was no escaping them now.

"Friday night dinners are a requirement, Love, you know that. We let ya skip out on the first couple, but no more. Family means Friday night dinners. Besides ya gotta meet me girls!" Chibs pulled her into a hug before the vehicle stopped and they all began to climb out.

Chibs' house was really just a couple miles down the way from Sophia's off on the outskirts of Charming, set back in the woods a bit, about as private as they came. But thats where the similarities stopped, where Sophia's house had been small and in need of work, Chibs' was large and new. Where hers had been a cookie cutter bungalow from the 50's his was a unique masterpiece built for him and his family. His family being his wife, daughter, and all of his brothers. His brothers clad in leather kuttes that is.

Once they had pulled up into the driveway Sophia noticed the cars of all the regular mechanics thats also worked at the garage sitting in the driveway. She instantly regretted coming along, there had to be at least fifteen people inside already. Her anxiety slammed through the roof, she pulled at the sleeves of her shirt, stretching them down past her wrists and over her fists. Sophia rubbed at her arms, instantly cold despite the humid post rain temperature. Happy came up on her left, handing her his jacket before grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into the house.

He looked to her, asking her without words if she ways okay. Sophia slung the jacket over he shoulders and gave him an affirming nod before following him into the house.

"Da!" A young girl, maybe just a few years younger then Sophia, shot out of a room off the side of the foyer and into the club president's arms. Chibs scooped the girl up into his arm, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before pulling away from her. The rest of the guys seemed to have all dispersed during this display of affection, leaving Sophia standing awkward in the entryway.

Chibs introduce Sophia and his daughter, Kerrianne, before slinking off in the direction of what Sophia assumed was the kitchen.

"Wanna go play video games in the basement? Ma said the food wont be done for another hour." In that moment Sophia decided that Kerrianne was her knew savior. Regardless of whether or not Chibs had told his daughter about Sophia's awkward social anxieties she didn't care.

Thirty minutes into a pointless shooter game Kerrianne asked Sophia if she'd like anything to drink, gesturing to the full sized bar in the corner of the room.

"Want me to make you a drink?" Sophia questioned, waving a bottle of Patron in the air.

"Oh please, my Ma gets so bitchy when I drink in front of her. I'm fucking 22 I don' understand." Kerrianne's accent was beautiful to put it simply, even when cursing it sounded like music to Sophia's ears.

"She loves you, I'm sure." Sophia mixed the drinks and handed one off to the girl before joining her back on the couch. They sat in silence for a minute, Kerrianne focusing on her drink and Sophia remembering how her mother used to berate her when she was in high school and going out every Friday night to drink with her friends in their basements.

"So, your cool with the club shit?" Sophia asked in what she hoped came out in a nonchalant manner.

"What'dya mean?" Kerrianne eyeballed her quickly before going back to the tv screen.

"Isn't your dad always doing club stuff? I know that I see him seven days a week, ten hours a day so you must not get to see him a lot."

"I spend more time with him now then I did for the first 18 years of my life, so I can't complain. 'Sides I'm tryna get Venus to teach me the books, so I can hangout with everyone at the garage." Kerrianne didn't think much of what she said, and Sophia didn't expect her to. It was near impossible to pinpoint all the weird things that would set Sophia off in on of her darker moods.

Kerrianne didn't notice the way Sophia had stopped moving, her glass suspended from her hand halfway to her mouth. She didn't notice the way Sophia's palms instantly began to sweat, how her heart rate picked up and began to drum in her ears, drowning out all the noise from the television. Sophia held her breath and counted to ten, silently exhaled from her nose and repeated the process. Placing her glass back on the table she curled her fingernails into her palms and silently prayed to whatever shitty god that was out there that this panic attack would roll through her quick.

"Girls!" Chibs hollered from the floor above, his voice washed over Sophia like a bucket of ice water, she immediately jumped up off the couch and began to make her way towards the stairs. Her heart slammed against the wall of her chest, bile rose in her throat, but Sophia ignored it. Her parents had been dead for nearly ten years and still she couldn't escape the sorrow and heartache that followed her around like a shadow.

Once everyone was seated at the table Sophia was glad to find herself seated between Kerrianne and Happy, across from Venus and Tig, intentionally or not she had been seated in a cocoon of safety. Venus was the only one Sophia had ever directly told about her problems, but Tig and Happy seemed to have picked up on them quickly without ever being informed. Kerrianne was the only outlier here, but Sophia trusted her, knowing that her most recent panic attack had nothing to do with Kerrianne and everything to do with the misplaced jealousy she had over the girl and her parents.

Conversation around the table jumped from local Charming news, to what was going on in the MC world, to planning some sort of charity ride the guys had coming up next month. Sophia stayed silent throughout the whole thing, happy to eat her food in silence surrounded by white-noise like conversation.

Which is precisely why Sophia never heard Venus addressing her, it wasn't until Happy elbowed her sharply in the ribs that Sophia looked up and noticed that the whole table, or at least their half of the table, had gone silent waiting for Sophia to answer whatever question she had been asked.

Mouth full of chicken, Sophia raises her eyebrows in question before swallowing without chewing as much as she probably should have, resulting in her near chocking and subsequent beating to death upon her back by both Happy and Kerrianne. Once the meat had been dislodged and a pint of water swallowed Venus spoke again.

"As I was saying before _that_ ," here Venus cleared her throat, a failed attempt at hiding the mirth in her features, "Sophia," Venus' unique draw never failed to draw the attention of everyone within a ten foot radius, "We should have us a girls day. Fiona and Kerri too of course."

Tig, sitting next to Venus with his arm slung across the back of her chair, sent Sophia a look saying 'say yes or I'll kill you in your sleep'. Sophia had no intentions of dying in her sleep, and liked Venus well enough that the threat was not really needed, so she shook her head furiously and stuffed more chicken into her mouth.

"We should go into San Fransisco an make a weekend of it!" Kerrianne piped up and Sophia immediately regretted ever considering possibly letting the girl be her friend.

And that was it, dinner was over, all the women left to the living room to make plans for this 'girls weekend' while the men cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. Sophia followed them into the kitchen, snatching a pack of cigarettes out of Happy's pocket before making her way outside. Thats where Venus found her, chain smoking on the front stoop, picking at her nails.

"I'm sorry, about what happened in there." Sophia threw her thumb over her shoulder pointing in the direction of the dining room. "I didn't mean to be rude, i was just-"

"Hush, Baby!" Venus joined her on the stoop and threw her arm over Sophia's smaller shoulders, pulling the younger girl into her side. "I know you aren't comfortable around that many people, and I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. If you don't want to go, then you don't have to, you know that."

"It's not that I don't want to go, its just that, I'm not… I'm not really girly… you know?"

"Sweetheart a blind man could look at you and know that you are, in fact, not 'girly'." Venus snickered, pulling Sophia into her side once again and placing a motherly kiss on the crown of her head.

Venus stood up and took a step back, taking in Sophia's appearance. Baggy, ripped, and faded blue jeans, a pair of boots Sophia took to much pride in, making a point of polishing them after every wear, an old black t-shirt that at some point had had a logo on it but had since faded, and Happy's baggy hoodie. Short, cropped black hair that was slicked back out of her eyes and held in place with a fair bit of pomade framed sad brown eyes that sat above dark bags that were always present on the young girls face despite how much sleep she might have gotten the night before.

"Whats going on there, Suga?" Venus pointed to the black hoodie, raising her eyebrows high.

"What?" Looking around, Sophia was oblivious to what the older woman was asking.

"You got a thing, for a certain… gleeful Son?" Venus laughed at her own joke.

"What? No! I don't…" Sophia cleared her throat, stubbed out her cigarette and dropped it in the coffee can that was hidden in the bushes. "Thats ridiculous, he's an ass. An aggressive ass." Sophia lied to herself, knowing she was doomed, Venus was smart, and surely knew the truth just from looking at the girls face which had quickly changed color from its normal sun kissed California hew to a shocking cherry red.

"I could get Tiggy to do some digging, if that would please you?" Venus bit her lip, trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her. Everyone that worked at the garage knew that Sophia and Happy had a thing for each other, the only two that didn't it seemed were the two currently dancing around each other.

"That would not… please me. And please don't call him Tiggy in front of me." Sophia stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag before turning and making her way back into Chibs' house.

"Were leaving tomorrow at noon!" Venus called from behind her, "Meet up at the garage, Suga!"

"Your Old Lady is fucking nuts!" Sophia whispered when she passed Tig in the hallway.

"I know! Isn't she the greatest." The look of sheer love that passed over Tigs face warmed Sophia's heart in a way she didn't know possible, she quickly shook the feeling and made her way into the living room to thank Fiona before making her way home.

After apologizing profusely and thanking her hosts Sophia collected Lucky out of the backyard where he had been playing with Tig's dog and began to make her way home. Perfectly content to walk the three miles down the street.

"Tacón." Again it was Happy's raspy voice that called Lucky to heel by his side.

"What are you doing?" Sophia questioned when he followed her out the front door.

Happy ignored her, hugged Tig goodnight, and made his way down the driveway, Lucky following jovially at his heels.

"What the fuck, Happy!" Sophia called after him, jogging to meet up with him.

Happy leveled her with one raised eyebrow and a barely there smirk. "Yes?"

"The fuck are you doing?"

Sophia had finally caught up with him, one of his long strides equalling three of her smaller ones. "What the fuck Hap! Go back inside, I don't need a fucking escort back to my house."

"You sure, girl?" He snatched her by the elbow and out of the middle of the street, off onto the side of the rode. A moment later a truck shot around the bend in the road, tires squealing, riding the middle.

Sophia smacked his hand from her arm before throwing a halfhearted punch at his chest.

Before her hand could even touch his chest long fingers wrapped around her wrist yanking Sophia into his chest. "Next time you try that shit you better be prepared for the consequences, girl." Happy growled in her ear, sending a shockwave through her body.

"Promise?"

Playing with fire. Thats what Sophia was doing, playing with fire, and holy shit if it didn't have her adrenaline pumping.

"Girl." Happy growled low in her ear, pulling her into his side, swinging around so he was walking on the side closest to the street. "You been drinking?"

"Only a bit, before dinner."

And just like that the time for play with fire was over.

* * *

Womp. Well theres that. So if anyone hasn't figured out this story is going to take place in an Alternate Universe because I have elected to change some events and keep some people, who should have been dead, alive. That being said if anyone is confused and would like some clarification on things let me know and I will do my best to clear things up. That being said I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time out of their days to review this story! Without you guys I would never update this story because I'm a bum. Again thanks! Don't forget to review and ask any questions you may have.


	4. Chapter 4

Live Fast, Die Young Chapter Four

"Well?" Was the first thing Kerrianne said to her when she walked into the Anarchy Automotive offices the next day.

"Well what?" Sophia asked, trying to prolong the inevitable onslaught of questions.

Kerrianne gave her a look, telling her to stop fucking around. "What happened last night?"

"He just walked me home. Nothing happened..." Sophia busied herself, grabbing everyone's weekend bags to throw in Venus' SUV.

Kerrianne followed her, grabbing the last two bags Sophia couldn't fit in her hands. "You mean he didn't... do anything?" Sophia shook her head to say 'No.'

"What the fuck! I don't believe that! Everyone says he fancies you, even Da."

Mortified, Sophia blushes an embarrassing shade of red, "What do you mean everyone says that?"

Kerrianne gives her a stupid look, shutting the hatch on the SUV, "Exactly what it fucking sounds like: everyone says he likes you. Happy doesn't exactly cozy up to anyone around here, and by the looks of it he's 'bout to wrap himself around your fucking pinkie."

Sophia wishes she had a rubber band around her wrist so she could snap it against her skin until she stopped blushing but she doesn't so instead she chews the bottom of her lip before deciding to retaliate, "Well... what about you and Juicy? Hm?" Checkmate.

Kerrianne blushed instantly and Sophia knows she's hit the nail on the head. Kerrianne charges at Sophia and just like that they're chasing each other around the lot throwing curses and damning the other to hell.

"Oi! What the fuck?" Sophia stops dead with Kerrianne on her back when Chibs calls out to them. The two guilty girls stand still as stone while Chibs stares them down the stern set of his brow barely hiding the smirk on his lips. "Knock that shit off some of us have work ta do."

Twenty minutes later and all the girls have arrived for their weekend trip. Sophia isn't looking forward to the drive to San Fran knowing that at some point or another everyone is going to take turns drilling each other about shit they probably don't want to talk about, but they will anyways because that's what girls do.

Venus and Fiona are both kissing their male counterparts goodbye, Sophia tries not to gag when she sees Tig shove his tongue inside of Venus' mouth. Not one for PDA's Sophia turns to look at Kerrianne and Juice who are standing three feet apart from each other. Not touching but looking like they seriously want to. Sophia gives them three weeks tops before they make it official. Patting her pockets Sophia searches for a cigarette she knows she doesn't have on her person.

Just like always Happy slides up next to her, offering up a cigarette from his pack.

"Might as well just take the pack." He shrugs stuffing the lighter inside as well before handing her the box. "Your gonna need it." His chuckle sends a wave of nerves shooting down her spine and Sophia can't help but to slide just a bit closer to him.

"Ugh. Don't remind me, yeah?" They share a look before Sophia heads towards the SUV where everyone else is climbing in.

Long fingers wrap around her elbow and pull her back to him. Her shoulder bumps his chest, his lips brush against her ear: "Text me when you get there." Followed by a not subtle enough sniff.

Sophia shoots him a wink before walking away and try's her hardest not to succumb to the giggle at the fact that Happy had just sniffed her.

Sophia climbs into the third row seating with Kerrianne letting Lyla and Ellie slide into the middle row with Venus driving and Fiona navigating.

—

The drive to San Fran goes quickly enough with constant conversation flowing throughout the car. Sophia quickly redirects conversation anytime they focus on her for too long, much more comfortable with talking about Ellie's high school antics or Lyla's behind the scenes porn studio horror stories.

Still Sophia finds time to whisper interrogate Kerrianne about whats really going on with Juice.

"A lot of stuff happened before you got here, with Juice and the club that is, before even I got here. I don't know what all happened but he's told me some. He got tricked and went rat," the term 'rat' is mouthed rather then spoken aloud. "He and Da used to be so close but then all this stuff happened and their relationship kinda fell apart. But when he finally came clean about everything they forgave him, and they've been repairing their relationship slowly since then."

Kerrianne gives a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders before staring out the window.

"Thats not what I wanted to know about. We've all got skeletons in our closets Kerri, I wanna know about you two fixin' to bump uglies." Sophia lets out a devilish cackle while Kerrianne blushes hard.

"I don't know we've just always got along really well and now… well I'm twenty and things are legal and theres no stress anymore with the club. We don't have to worry about people not coming home anymore. So I don't know sometimes I think he's gonna make a move but… I don't know he never does."

Sophia rolls her eyes, "Well you know he's not gonna do anything till your dad gives the OK. You don't just fuck the club presidents daughter. He's gonna try to fucking court you I swear to god it's gonna be great. And you fucking deserve it to, your fucking great and so is Juicy. So just give him a minute to pull his head out of his ass then shit'll be smooth sailing." Sophia squeezes Kerri's hand before moving to climb out of the backseat. Venus had pulled up to their hotel while the girls had been whispering to each other.

Sophia grabs the bags from the back again and Kerrianne comes around to help her and together they lug everything up into the elevator. Venus punches the button for the top floor and Sophia doesn't even have to asks she knows the taller woman has booked some sort of suit for the their two day outing.

"Might as well live it up!" Venus laughs while waving Tig's credit card in the air. They haven't even been in their room for ten minutes before venus calls room service to order a bottle of champaign.

"Alright Dolls, suit up! We're going shopping!" Venus orders, Lyla squeals happily from the far reaches of the suite but everyone else looks entirely unprepared.

"What do you mean suit up?" Sophia asks and nearly regrets when Venus shoots her a look that could kill.

"You are not shopping in that." Venus points a demeaning finger at Sophia's ripped jeans, clunky boots, vulgar shirt and trusty leather jacket.

"Wha?" Sophia pulls at her duds uncomfortable with the idea of changing into something she wouldn't be comfortable in.

"Don't worry Venus, I saw this coming and packed extra." Kerrianne sends an angelic smile in Venus' direction before pulling Sophia down the hall to the room they were going to share for the night.

"No!" Sophia freaks when Kerrianne begins to pull skirts and crop tops from her bag. "Hell no!"

"Which makes you more uncomfortable?" Kerrianne holds a skirt in one hand and a crop top in the other.

"That bit of fabric. I don't do legs." Kerri works with what she's given, tossing Sophia a pair of tight, black, and hole-less jeans. She pulls out a couple ridiculously small shirts before throwing a blood red one in her direction. "Go change in the bathroom, I'll change in here."

Sophia does as she's bid, stopping to reach into her bag for a new pair of socks and her bag of toiletries.

Sophia changes quickly, eyes skating briefly over her legs. If they weren't covered in tattoos people would see the scars on her skin plain as day, which is why she went to such lengths to cover every inch of skin from her hips down. Camouflage.

Changing her top Sophia takes a second to brush her teeth, re-apply deodorant and then style her hair. The shortish brown hairs on top of her head had a habit of slowly moving throughout the day until eventually she looked like she had a bowl cut. After re styling Sophia washed her hands and straightened the small top she wore.

Kerri was done dressing as well, changing into the small black skirt Sophia had freaked out over earlier and a blue shirt that exposed her flat stomach. Kerri looked to die for and Sophia quickly took a picture of her, getting the girl to pose for the picture. Before Kerri could ask what she was gonna do with the picture she sent it to Juice.

Kerrianne blushed but didn't fight her, instead she pulled out her phone and took a picture of Sophia, who had her back turned to the camera, looking out the hotel window. She quickly got Hap's number from juice and sent him the picture.

Kerri laughed to herself when two minutes later Sophia's phone started going off.

"Fuck!" Sophia called rushing for her phone where she had left it on the bed, "I forgot to text Happy I bet he's pissed!"

Sophia pulled up the phone and saw three messages from Happy. "I'm not opening that. Come on lets go shopping." Sophia dragged Kerri from the room meeting the others out in the living room.

—

Four hours later the girls had finally stopped for dinner, but only after Ellie, Kerri, and Sophia had begged for respite, not being able to handle the pace the older women set when out shopping.

Their haunt for the night was a small mom and pop owned restaurant tucked in-between a large boutique and a jewelry store. The front of the building was completely unassuming, blacked out windows and dull grey awning over the entrance, not even a sign that announced the building as a restaurant, but at this point Sophia new better then to question Venus who had clearly put in a decent amount of work over the last 24 hours planning this outing.

Once inside Sophia was surprised to see the entire restaurant was decorated in a 1950's Rockabilly style. Even the waitstaff themselves were dressed in period correct outfits.

"This is so fucking cool," Sophia whispered to Kerri, scared that if she spoke too loud she would somehow ruin the magic of whatever alternate reality they had just stepped into.

Kerri said nothing, clearly sharing the same idea as Sophia, instead she just grabbed the other girls hand and nodded her head furiously.

Venus made her way to the back of the dining room and led them all thru a door which housed a private dining room.

"Ladies, let the festivities begin!" She giggled before taking a seat at the circular table in the center of the room. Glasses of champaign had already been placed at the table as well as appetizers of all kinds.

"Venus this is the coolest fucking place I've ever been to, how did you even know it existed." Sophia asked in-between sips of champagne.

"Well baby, I cant reveal all my secrets just yet." She replied coyly before taking a sip of her champagne.

Conversation quickly turned to the clubs upcoming charity ride and all the preparations that still needed to take place. Sophia was surprised to learn that the ride was to raise money for all of the kids of former club members who had passed in recent years, and was quite a big deal with almost all of the other charters of the club coming out to show support and help raise money.

Fiona called all the women to order around the table and quickly began discussion on who would be in charge of what when it came to the charity ride, Putting herself and Venus in charge of the party that would be held at the clubhouse after the charity ride was over. Lyla was put in charge of supplying entertainment, whether it be in the form of women, music, or whatever else she could think of. Kerrianne drew the short end of the stick and was given the task of decorating the club house for the party, which Sophia had a sneaking suspicion she would get roped into helping with.

They stayed in the private dining room a few hours longer just drinking and fucking around before Venus dragged them all back to the hotel room and ordered them all to sleep, they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow with one more Venus surprise before heading back to Charming.

The two girls collapsed into giggles on their bed, drunk from all the alcohol they had consumed in the past few hours and high on life itself. Kerri quickly pulled out her phone and began sending rapid fire texts to whom Sophia assumed was Juice, maybe drunk Kerri had all the courage she needed to get the ball rolling with Juice. Sophia pushed the thought to the back of her mind and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, quickly escaping to the bathroom before she fell asleep in Kerrianne's clothing.

Sophia wasn't surprised to see her new friend passed out dead asleep when she got back from the shower, not wanting to disturb she grabbed her phone and Happy's pack of cigarettes off the nightstand before heading out to the patio off the living room of the suite. She lit a cigarette and promised herself she would only smoke one because she really did need to quit and turned her phone on to check the messages she had previously ignored from Happy.

 _Happy: You get there alright, Girl?_

The next one came twenty minutes after the first, which would have been around the time they had gotten to the Hotel.

 _Happy: You better not smoke all my cigarettes._

The last message, the one she dreaded opening the most came shortly after Kerri had sent Happy the picture of her in clothes that made her feel so uncomfortable and at the same time pretty, which wasn't a word Sophia had ever really associated with herself, always choosing to focus on the flaws before anything else, and really there were so many flaws to focus on.

 _Happy: Call me. Now._

Sophia's heart slammed in her chest, tapping a staccato beat against her ribs. Happy made Sophia nervous, made her feel things she hadn't felt towards a guy in a long time, feelings that led beyond a casual fling. Which would scare her if she thought that was something Happy wasn't capable of, but from what she's been told none of the guys are who they were before everything that had happened with the club happened, all of them content with the quieter life style that had taken up and welcoming all the changes that came with it. While Happy hadn't said it to her directly she had a feeling that a relationship with him wouldn't be hard to convince him to take a chance on, but it would be hard to convince herself.

At the base of all her many issues there lie self-esteem, depression, and a misplaced sense of abandonment that came with her parents dying while she was in high school. Entering into a relationship when your not at your best, mentally, was always a bad foundation to build a relationship on, because most people, or at least most people Sophia had tried with before, didn't want to take the time to put in the effort to help someone else with problems that were not their own.

It was 11:45 pm when Sophia called Happy, her hands shaking, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder, left hand in a vice grip around her right wrist trying to stop the nerves shakes going through her body, he picked up after the first ring.

—

Um, yeah, wow so it's been a long time since I updated this story and yeah. I recently fell down the Happy rabbit hole, which isn't a bad place to be, so here I am and I'm updating again. So let's see how this goes, the first half of this chapter was written long before the second half so I apologize if it's not as cohesive as I'd like it to be, but I'm pushing it out anyways because I want some encouragement from you guys to keep me going. I wish I could say I'm sorry for leaving it off on a cliff hanger but I'm not so ha. Please Read and Review as always and have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

Live Fast, Die Young Chapter Five

"Hey."

Happy's voice was warm with sleep, heavy like a blanket on Sophia's shoulders. The tension rolled off her body in waves, the sound of him breathing into the receiver reminded her to breath. Clenching and unclenching her fingers Sophia let out a long breath of hot air before responding.

"Hey."

Low and slow the word rolled off her tongue. Talking with Happy, even just over the phone felt like coming home for the first time in years. She knew that whatever they ended up talking about he would never judge her would never say something cruel just to get a reaction out of her. The rasp of his voice filled her ears again and Sophia shook the bad thoughts from her head, trying to focus on their conversation.

"What are you doing right now?"

Was this one of those phone sex things? Was she supposed to lie and say something sexy?

"Outside smoking."

"Said you were quittin', Girl."

"I know what I fucking said Happy, you shouldn't have given me you cigarettes." Sophia took a big drag and held her breath until her lungs started to burn, exhaled and stomped on the cigarette. "I just… it's hard sometimes, uh being with people like this."

The sound of movement on the other line, a door opening and then closing, an exhale of breath, "What do you mean?" Sophia could hear the flick of his lighter and listened a moment longer, exhaling when he exhaled.

"I haven't had a family in a long time Happy. Sometimes I feel like I don't know how to talk to people right to do that kind of relationship right, it's been so long since I've had people that cared about me. And all these women are… they're so fucking great. Fiona and Venus it's like having two moms they're amazing, I've only known Kerrianne a couple days but I don't know maybe she feels like a sister, and Lyla and Ellie are great too, they're all just so nice and I cant help but to feel like I don't deserve it."

"Why do you think you don't deserve it?"

"I don't know, I'm not a good person Happy, I've done things I'm not proud of, I know you'll say the same for you and the guys, but it's different, you did, do, do the shit you do for the club, the stuff I did, I did it for the rush of adrenaline, the thrill of the chase, not because I had people I needed to take care of, just because I wanted to, because I don't care about anyone but myself."

Happy was quiet a long time, pondering his response maybe, "Do you still not care about anyone but yourself?" He asked. Sophia felt like that was a trick question, was he digging for a confirmation, did he want her to say it out loud. "You just told me the girls feel like family, you care about your family don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Girl, said you cared about your family… were your family now."

Sophia cant stop the smile that stretches across her face, all the worry drains from her body, why had she worried so much? Thought that maybe she would get rejected by these amazing people, this band of misfits? They surprised her at every turn with how much they really cared about each other.

"Thanks Happy, that… I know you don't really talk about emotions and shit, and I don't normally either, your just.. Fuck. Your easy to talk to I guess." Sophia let out a nervous chuckle, twirling one of the rings on her fingers, "So, Kerri sent you that picture earlier…"

"Fuck, Girl." Happy spoke on a exhale a wave of shivers washed over Sophia's body, shaking her from head to toe.

A silent giggle ran thru her body before she could respond, "Kerri let me borrow some of her clothes, so you liked it?"

"Fucking hot as shit." Was all he said, his voice entered in thru her left ear and filled her brain up like a cloud of smoke, preventing any amount of rational thought from taking place. "When are you guys coming back tomorrow?" Sophia thought Happy sounded a little urgent, almost desperate, not that she would ever think him capable of that emotion.

"Venus has one more surprise for us tomorrow morning then we'll be on our way."

"You fucking text me when your almost here, and don't fucking forget this time." He growled in her ear before a whispered, "'Night."

Sophia hung up the phone before pacing the length of the balcony back and forth multiple times. Excited about how things were progressing with Happy she made her way back inside to the room she shared with Kerrianne, who was passed out, dead to the world.

—

The next morning once all the women had finished packing and loaded the SUV back up Venus hit them with her last surprise: "Full body, deep tissue massages girls! They gon' kneed us like butter."

A chorus of hoots followed, Sophia sat silently in the back, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming situation.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kerri whispered in her ear, grabbing onto her hand.

"I think… I think I'll be okay." Sophia forced a smile, squeezing Kerri's hand before letting go.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The drive to the spa was about an hour outside of San Fran, Sophia guessed that Venus probably didn't wanna have to drive two hours straight to get home after spending however long they would in this spa.

The outside of the building itself was unassuming, tan brick walls with a sign over the door announcing the name of the spa. The parking lot was half empty with only six other cars in the lot, most of them if not all probably belonging to the staff. Sophia had never been to a spa before but the inside looked just as she'd imagine it would, natural colors, soothing music, the smell of lavender on the air. After checking in they were escorted to a locker room of sorts where everyone started to undress.

Sophia quickly shimmied her way into the corner, Kerrianne followed no doubt silently going to guard the other woman with her body. Sophia undressed as fast as she could whipping her jacket, t-shirt and bra off as fast as possible before replacing it all with a robe. Once the robe was secured around her waist she kicked her boots off and shimmied out of her pants, only then did she take a seat on the bench behind her and carefully remove her socks, replacing those with throwaway sandals they had all been given.

While everyone else continued to change Sophia concentrated on the floor beneath her toes and the stark contrast the white tile presented against the the inky black designs that covered her legs. Sophia's right leg was covered from hip to toes in a geometric/mandala style pattern she had carefully designed to cover up the scars that covered the tops of her thighs down to her knee cap. Her left leg was more patchwork then anything, with a couple patches of pale white skin dispersed throughout the landscape of skulls, skeletons, and reapers that again stretched from hip to toes. The designs on her left leg did little to cover the scaring on her leg, but instead had been put their as a way of embracing the hurdles she'd been thru in life, the many brushes with death she had experienced.

"Good lord Sophia, you just might have more ink on your body then all of our illustrious Sons combined." Venus' uniquely southern voice floated across the room and Sophia snapped to immediately crossing her legs and pulling the robe tight over the skin of her thighs.

"Oh yeah," She smiled nervously, all the women had their eyes on her now, "Well you know, once you get one its hard to stop."

"Oh, I remember when Phillip got his first tattoo…" Fiona reminisced, hand over her heart.

Kerrianne made a face next to Sophia a cross between disgust and love, the girl clearly knew which tattoo her mother was talking about.

"What was it?" Sophia asked curious now, seeing her friends reaction.

"Kerrianne's name, got it the day she was born, ya he did."

The women around them continued to reminisce on their first tattoos, tattoos of previous lovers, and current husbands or boyfriends.

"Why the face, hm?" Sophia elbowed the girl sitting next to her.

"I just think names are a tacky thing to get, I love my Da, I really do, but name tattoos are so fuckin' tacky."

"I have my parents names tattooed on my shoulder," Sophia pulled down the back of her robe a couple inches, exposing the first tattoo she had ever got. In a neat, scrawling black script were the names "Francisco y Marisol"

Sophia felt Kerrianne reach out and trace her finger over the script before pulling her robe back into place, "That's beautiful, Sophia. I guess I never thought of it like that, as a way of always carry someone with you. Makes more sense now, why he would have gotten my name tattooed on his body. I guess I only ever thought of it as something people get when they think they're in love and then regret whenever the relationship ends." Sophia shrugged her shoulders before getting up to follow the rest of the women out of the locker room.

Deep tissue messages were worth the anxiety, Sophia had decided. She had never realized how tense the muscles in her back, especially her neck had been. How many knots had formed over the years, now standing, fully clothed and walking back to the car she couldn't even imagine how she had managed to stand so tall, with her shoulders pushed back before. Her muscles were like butter right now and it was taking every last bit of strength she had not to collapse on the pavement. She felt so good, so relaxed, but so weak at the same time, if something were to happen right now, if someone tried to jump her there wouldn't be a fucking single thing she could do to protect herself or any of the girls, she simply felt too good.

When Sophia woke up they were driving past the "Welcome to Charming" sign that marked the town limits, Kerrianne had nudged her awake and was waving her cellphone in her face.

Quickly, Sophia snatched the phone and thanked her before shooting off a quick "ten minutes out" text to Happy, not wanting to deal with the wrath of the angry biker if she forgot to text him, again.

"You look tired," Kerri laughed next to her, "You passed out as soon as you got in the car, it was actually pretty funny."

"I didn't sleep at all last night." Sophia rolled her neck around on her shoulders, waiting for the light pop and crack that always came before turning to the other girl, "I talked to Happy last night after you past out like the light weight that you are."

"WHAT!" Kerri screamed, drawing the attention of everyone else in the car, nearly causing Venus to swerve off the road. She apologized to everyone before quickly turning back to Sophia and whisper interrogating her, "Why am I just hearing about this now, we've been together all day, and your just remembering this now?"

"I was a little more concerned about the whole undress in front of everyone you know then get rubbed down by strangers thing, sorry Kerri if I forgot."

"Well?" The other girl asked, urgently shaking Sophia's hands, "What did he say? What did you guys talk about?"

Sophia debated lying to Kerrianne, telling her they had talked about trivial bullshit but quickly decided against it, it had been so long since she'd had a friend she could confide in without having to worry about what that friend might say to someone else, but she didn't seem to be the sort that would turn and spread rumors as soon as Sophia had told her whatever she wanted to know.

"We talked about you guys, and some of my issues with people and, he actually helped me, like, realize what this trip has meant and what y'all mean to me, what the club means to me. And then he told me I looked hot in that picture you sent him. That was it." Sophia shrugged her shoulders, but was shocked when her new friend wrapped her up in a hug before quickly letting her go.

"You mean a lot to us too! Da loves you and so do all the guys and I know we've only known each other for two days but I've decided your to be my new best friend."

"I think I'm okay with that!" Sophia chuckled, before turning the questions to Kerri, remembering who the girl had been texting before she passed out drunk the night before, "And hows Juicy? Hm?"

"Honey I'm Home!" Venus screamed, her head out the window as the pulled onto the Anarchy Automotive lot.

Sophia sent Kerrianne a death glare and vowed that they would pick up their conversation later.

Tig was hauling ass to get to the SUV and pulling Venus out as soon as he got his hands on the door, the two quickly made their exit, ready to catch up for lost time it would seem. Sophia shuddered before climbing out of the back of the car and grabbing her bag as well as the many shopping bags full of clothing Venus had either bought for her or influenced her to buy for herself.

Sophia helped Lyla and Ellie get their shit before turning to survey the scene in front of her: Chibs and Fiona were wrapped in each others arms, Kerrianne and Juice looked to only be standing two feet apart which is an improvement upon the last time they saw each other, and Happy was walking towards her.

"Shit." Sophia cursed to herself, a bout of nervousness quickly taking hold of her body. Casually dropping her bags Sophia slowly made her way to Happy meeting him halfway, all the while twisting the rings on her fingers.

"You look… fucking tired, Girl."

"I feel fucking tired, Hap, I didn't fucking sleep at all last night." Sophia tossed Happy his lighter, having ran thru the half empty pack of smokes he gave her two days ago.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Happy turned on his heel, not waiting for a response.

"What about all this shit? I cant hold all this and fucking ride."

"I took your fucking cage here after I stopped by and fed Lucky." Happy seemed annoyed at having to drive Sophia's truck, but she chalked that up to typical biker bullshit and how he probably felt stifled having to drive something with walls.

Sophia quickly scooped her bags up and chucked them in the bed of the truck before hopping in the cab. The drive from Anarchy Automotive to her house, on the edge of town, was only fifteen minutes if that. Once they were both in Happy turned the key, brought the dinosaur of a truck to life, and put it in gear, before burning rubber pulling off the lot. He took the right turn onto the main street going about 50 mph, slinging Sophia into his side. As soon as he straightened out Sophia went to slide back to her side of the cab but was stopped with a heavy arm over her shoulder.

She looked to Happy out of the corner of her eye, he threw her a casual wink, something Sophia never would have thought him capable of, before turning back to pay attention to the road.

It didn't take long before Sophia dozed off, her head, heavy with sleep, resting against Happy's shoulder was all she needed before she was out like a light.

When she came too again they had just pulled onto the driveway in front of her house, Happy slowly moved his arm from around Sophia's shoulders not aware that she was already awake.

"I'm up, sorry, I really am tired as shit." Sophia slid out on Happy's side this time, instead of scooting to the other side of the cab.

Happy caught her with his hands on her shoulders as soon as her feet hit the ground, "Go see your crazy fucking dog, I'll get your bags." His hands fell away and he turned towards the bed of the truck while Sophia made her way into the open garage.

Pushing the door open that led in to the mudroom, and then to the kitchen, Sophia let out a long whistle, and waited a second before the sound of paws and nails on wood filed her ears. She dropped down to her knees and prepared herself for the onslaught of kisses she was about to receive.

"Hola bebé, te extrañé. Te quiero." Lucky jumped into Sophia's lap, knocking her back onto her ass and covered her face in kisses. His big body covered almost all of hers completely, his butt and tail wiggling in pure excitement.

Sophia let him have his way with her a few moment longer before ordering him off, "Apagado." Lucky followed command the first time, not needing to be told twice, which was a feat for him, and made his way back deeper into the house, likely going to reclaim his spot on the couch.

"What the fuck did you buy?" Happy came in behind her, closing the door to the mudroom with his foot, "These fucking bags are heavy as shit."

"It's not what did I buy, its what did Venus buy for me or what did Venus make me buy." Sophia grabbed the duffle bag out of his hand and up ended it into the hamper before throwing it on top of the washing machine.

"You can just leave them on the table Hap, I probably need to try a bunch of that shit on. Turns out Venus doesn't like waiting for people to try stuff on, so she just buys it and hopes it all fits." Sophia shrugged her shoulders before turning and grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

"You sure you don't wanna try some of it on now?" Happy asked, eyebrow raised before grabbing one of the beers out of Sophia's hand.

Sophia blushed an embarrassing shade of red before steeling herself with a response, "Don't start something you cant finish now, Happy."

"Girl…" Happy growled, standing up straight from where he had been leaning against the kitchen counter, "the only person that ain't fit to finish shit here is you." He snatched the beer out of Sophia's hand before pushing her in the direction of her bedroom. While they made their way down the hallway he pulled her leather jacket from her shoulders and hung it on the coat hook by the front door. Once they were at Sophia's door she kicked it open with her foot and quickly toed off her boots leaving them by the door.

Sophia's room was all pale blue-grey walls with whispy curtains and landscape artwork on the walls. A large dresser sat opposite the bed, both mid-century modern in design with a natural wood finish. Candles lined the dresser, along with a jewelry box that had belonged to Sophia's mother before she died. In one corner of the room was a simple high backed red chair, slightly out of place, but well loved based off of the slight discoloration in the seat, comfortable throw blanket wrapped over the back and small end table situated next to it stacked 5 high with various books.

Happy paid little attention to the room overall, but rather the woman who occupied its space. His hand on the center of her back he pushed her towards the bed with a nod of his head. Once she was finally on the bed Happy turned to leave, stopping in the doorway only when Sophia had called out to him.

"You can stay… if you want, Hap."

—

Sorry it took me so long to churn out this chapter, I started it like a week ago, go stuck and then picked it back up and everything just started to flow. But! Better late then never, right? Anyways here I am with an update and it hasn't even been a year since my last one so everyone please fake some gratitude I'm really trying hard over here in my corner of the world. That being said I did just receive a promotion at work updates might be slow coming but I am working on them, I have no intentions of abandoning this story. As always please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any questions. Peace and Love.


	6. Chapter 6

Live Fast, Die Young - Chapter Six

"No I can't." Happy responded, turning on his heel where he had been standing in the doorway.

Sophia was confused by his response, had she, and everyone else, read him wrong this whole time? "What do you mean?" She asked, mentally preparing herself for whatever he might say next.

Taking one slow step forward and then another, and another until he was standing right in front of her Happy dropped down to a knee, "You need to sleep, and if I stay here with you, in this room… You wont be fucking sleeping." he winked at her before leaning forward on his knees. Sophia let out a maniacal cackle before sitting up in bed and meeting Happy half way.

Kissing Happy was fucking great, Sophia decided. His lips were soft and plush, the stubble on his chin rubbed against her in all the right ways, the best part about kissing him tho, was his hands. Happy's hands couldn't stay still, running through her short hair then down her back before ghosting over her hip and up her torso where they stopped briefly at her breasts.

Happy pulled away, licking his lips, a look in his eyes Sophia was sure she mirrored in her own. Happy rose back up onto his feet, pulling the covers that had fallen off of Sophia in the heat of their kiss back up and over her body. Low growl came from somewhere deep in his chest, bending forward he kissed her one more time, this time briefly on her forehead before turning and marching out of the room, a forced, "Go to fucking sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." thrown over his shoulder.

Sophia listened to Happy walk out of her house, stopping briefly to say something to Lucky before opening and closing the door to the mudroom. After a moment she heard his bike start up and then take off down the street. As soon as she knew he wasn't coming back exhaustion overtook her and she fell back against the pillows.

When she woke again Sophia was surprised to see that the sun was starting to rise, slowly illuminating her bedroom. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom, turning the shower on to let the water heat up. Once in the kitchen she greeted Lucky with a couple of well placed kisses before letting him out and starting the coffee pot.

In the shower Sophia quickly washed her hair and the rest of her body before turning her attention to the part of her that was humming, calling out to her, begging to be touched. Leaning forward with her forehead against the cool tile Sophia reached out with her left hand caressing her breast while her right hand traveled lower. She closed her eyes, remembering the way Happy's lips had felt pressed against her own, how his hands had ghosted over her body leaving a trail of goosebumps over her skin and butterflies in her stomach. With a steady stream of hot water on her back Sophia began to touch herself.

Starting slow she fondled her left breast a moment before switching over to the right, all the while her right hand gently rubbing up and down against her folds, never actually entering. After a minute or so like that Sophia's left hand moved back to her left breast, this time she pinched her nipple, hard enough that a wave of pleasure shot like lightening straight to her core, but not hard enough that she felt the need to moan in pleasure. Rolling her left nipple between her fingers, occasionally tugging on it to release another wave of pleasure she finally moved the fingers of her right hand between her folds. Slick with her own juices she ran her pointer finger along the sensitive nub at the top of her folds, gently circling around it before pushing down and moving it from side to side.

Sophia rocked up onto her toes, shoulders curling in, the left side of her face pressed flat against the cold tile of the shower. She quickly moved her left hand over to her right nipple and gave it a generous tug, all the while picking up speed with her right hand as she rubbed herself to orgasm. As waves of pleasure rocked her to her core, and gasping for air, Sophia stuck her pointer and middle fingers deep inside herself and began to quickly grasp for her own G-spot. Still riding the waves of her first orgasm Sophia let out a breathy moan as her second one came to a peak, her legs shaking, Sophia quickly reached out with her left hand grasping at the flat tile trying to hold herself up.

After grasping at nothing for a minute Sophia dropped to the tile on her knees, finally removing her fingers from inside herself. The once hot water now just luke-warm she sat on the tiles a moment longer before standing again, on shaky legs, rinsing off quickly, before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel.

Looking to herself in the mirror above her sink she smiled, it had been a long time since she had been so inspired and turned on by someone that she had felt the need to play with herself.

Quickly brushing her hair Sophia walked back to her bedroom and into her closet where she blindly snatched a pair of jeans off of a hanger. She had one leg in her pants when she was hit with an idea. Ripping the pants back off her leg Sophia chucked them onto the floor before making her way into the kitchen in nothing but her panties.

Rummaging thru the many bags on the kitchen table, she finally found the one she was looking for and pulled a pair of skin tight black jeans out of the bag, thinking on her toes she reached into another bag and pulled out a white, cropped t-shirt with red writing on it. Sophia got dressed quickly, putting on a new pair of socks and a black leather belt with silver fastenings before grabbing a different pair of boots out of the back of her closet. The boots, just like almost every other pair of boots that she owned were black leather, the only difference between this particular pair and every other pair she owned was the chunky two inch heel.

Once Sophia was fully dressed she made her way back into the kitchen, letting Lucky in and feeding him for the day before pouring herself a cup of coffee. Walking around her house while drinking her coffee, Sophia grabbed her jacket and phone from her room before making her way out to the garage. Grabbing her skull cap helmet and bucking it on Sophia swung her leg up and over her bike before kicking it to life. She sat there letting the bike idle, the vibrations running up thru her core, making her body weep to be touched again. Sophia shuddered at the feeling, knowing that was why she never played with herself anymore, her sex drive was damn near insatiable, she'd be floating around at work somewhere between being on cloud nine and being a horny bitch.

Kicking the bike into gear Sophia couldn't help but to think to herself, that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, right? Happy would be there today, and if going by what he had said yesterday things definitely weren't done between the two of them. Thats it, she decided, sex with Happy at work, thats what she was going to do.

By the time she pulled onto the Anarchy Automotive lot Sophia was sporting a megawatt smile that she couldn't suppress even if she had wanted to. She parked her bike where she always did and killed it, hanging her helmet from the handlebars before making her way into the office to hang up her leather.

Sophia knew they wouldn't be doing much in the way of work today, it being a Thursday at the tail end of a California summer. Charming had been deserted for the last week and a half with most townies vacating their homes in favor of what might be their last chance to go to the beaches before school started up again.

Walking thru the open bay door Sophia was greeted with a wolf whistle from Chibs who was leaning against the cement wall, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Well, fuck me sideways lass…" Chibs let out a puff of smoke before pushing himself up off the wall and walking towards her, "You look hot, girlie. Now, this would be a Venus Van Dam outfit, wouldn't it?" Chibs shot her a wink, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offering her one.

"What gave it away?" Sophia asked, twirling on her heels, a new wave of confidence having taken over her body this morning. "No thanks," Sophia nodded in the direction of the offered smoke, Chibs said nothing, instead just raising and eyebrow before holding onto her hand and making her twirl in a circle again.

"Well, you look damn good girl. Tryna give our Killer a heart attack?" The MC President chuckled to himself before snuffing out his cigarette and chucking it in a sand filled coffee can they kept just outside the bay doors.

"I think you just hit the nail on the head there, boss man." Sophia giggled, straightening out her white t-shirt before turning back to the Prez, "You seen him around?"

"Ya, should be taking inventory in the supply room." Chibs shot her a wink before turning to go talk to the rest of the guys, no doubt about to inform them of Sophia's not so evil plan to seduce their fellow biker.

Making her way to the supply room as quietly as she could, Sophia walked on her toes not once letting her heels touch the ground, wanting to take Happy by surprise for once. Sophia found him squatting down in front of a shelf inventorying parts, his faded blue jeans slung low on his hips, exposing the black band of his boxers just barely, before being covered by his signature white t-shirt.

"Hola Papito." Sophia called out, letting her voice drop a half an octave. Leaning against the door jamb she crossed one ankle of the other and scoffed aloud when Happy held up one finger, telling her to give him a minute, clearly mid count.

Sophia pushed herself up off the doorjamb and took a few steps forward letting the echo of her heeled feet hit Happy's ears. She watched as the muscles in his shoulders tensed before he dropped the pencil he had been holding in his hand to the ground. Rising up from his squatted position Happy pulled his pants up back to the normal position on his hips, Sophia wrote herself a mental note to drag him out shopping for some well sitting Levi's to show off the ass he was no doubt hiding.

Turning on his heel Happy turned to face Sophia and immediately began clenching and unclenching his jaw, "Little girl…" he warned, taking a step forward.

"No, no, no…" Sophia called out, waving one solitary finger in the air, telling him to stop moving forward, "You can look, but you cant touch, Papito."

"Why not?" Happy growled, clearly becoming turned on by whatever game of cat and mouse they were about to embark on.

"Because… I wanna touch first." Sophia set her worries aside and let the carnal part of herself take over. Looking around the room and spotting a old chair that had been pushed into the far corner of the room, she motioned at Happy to go take a seat before turning around and closing the door to the Supply room, hanging a rag on the knob outside for good measure, just incase Chibs hadn't told everyone on the lot what was about to go down between her and the man everyone called Killer.

Happy was sitting in his chair, foot bouncing up and down a mile a minute, eyes locked onto Sophia as she slowly made her way towards him. Happy's legs were spread wide apart, leaving room for Sophia to kneel in front of him, clearly Happy had ideas of his own about what was about to go down. Instead, Sophia straddled one of his legs, rocking her hips forward, the friction and motion of her jeans rubbing against herself sending a wave of pleasure thru her body.

Happy's hands shot up, settling on her hips, he pulled her forward until she was sitting right at the top of his thigh. Happy moved faster then Sophia could tell him not to, lifting up her right leg and sliding both of his together, giving her a wider seat to settle into. After that Happy's hands stayed at her hips, not moving, waiting for instructions.

"I missed you this morning," Sophia whined, rubbing her hands down her chest, the friction against her nipples causing them to pebble up and stand at attention, the action drawing Happy's eye he looked away from her face for the first time since she had shut the door to the supply room.

"Did you miss me, Papito?" Sophia asked, playing coy, choosing not to call him out, to bring his attention back to her face. She arched her back, straining her breast harder against the fabric of her t-shirt.

Happy let out a growl, low in his throat but didn't say anything, leaning forward in his seat he made to suckle at one of Sophia's pert nipples, but she stopped him before he could get close enough.

"No touching remember." Sophia reached up, pulling at Happy's chin until her made eye contact with her. His eyes were so intense, the passion in them threatening to burst his pupils, his jaw was still clenching and unclenching rapidly. Sophia wondered briefly if he ever got in trouble with his dentist for grinding his teeth.

"I was a bad girl this morning Happy. Do you wanna know why?"

Happy didn't say anything, didn't move, but Sophia knew he was trying to control himself so she just kept talking.

"When I woke up this morning all I could think about was you, the way your lips felt," Sophia ran her thumb across the bottom of his lip, "The way your stubble felt rubbing against my skin," Sophia was happy to see he hand't decided to shave between yesterday and today, scratching lightly at the grey and black hairs that peppered his chin and jaw line. "The way your hands felt on my body." Sophia nodded her head and finally allowed Happy to move his hands, they immediately shot up, underneath her shirt and began to creep towards her uncovered breasts.

Happy's fingers reached her nipples and twisted just hard enough that she let out a breathy moan, arching her back further, scooting forward in his lap searching for any amount of friction she could get.

"I fucked myself in the shower this morning. Hard and fast and the entire time all I could think about was how it would feel so much better with your cock inside of me instead of my fingers." Before Sophia could even finish speaking Happy had dipped her shirt up off over her head and he shot out of his seat, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist.

Sophia locked her ankles behind Happy's back and clicked her tongue at him before his mouth could descend upon her breasts. "Bite me." Was all she said, rocking her hips forward, seeking out friction.

Happy surges forward, pushing Sophia's back against the wall, and placed his mouth other her left nipple. Ignoring her request Happy gently rubbed at the tip of her nipple with his tongue, just enough pressure to send sparks of pleasure shooting straight to her core but not enough to help her progress towards and orgasm.

Letting out a deep growl Sophia pinched the back of his arm before leaning into Happy and taking his earlobe between her teeth. With slightly more force then necessary, but not enough to draw blood, Sophia bit down, causing Happy to release a loud moan before his teeth clamped down on her nipple in a half second of pleasure-pain. Sophia let out a quick yelp which turned into a moan, Happy's Head shot up to check that she wasn't in any real amount of pain.

Silently she nodded her head and happy got back to work, suckling at her left nipple ardently. Supporting her body weight with his right hand wrapped under her ass he reached up and unlatched her belt, pulling it from the loops of her pants. Before throwing the belt to the floor Happy ran the cool metal of the buckle over her untouched right nipple. Sophia moaned in pleasure and squirmed further in the air.

"Fuck!"

Throwing the belt to the floor Happy unzipped her pants.

"I'm going to, but before I do Little Girl, you better tell me what your not comfortable with." Happy growled at her a complete look of seriousness in his eyes.

"The only thing I'm not comfortable with is you not being inside me."

Happy released his hold on her had and caught her by the hips, making sure she didn't roll her ankle on the harsh landing. Once both of Sophia's feet were firmly on the floor Happy pulled her over to an empty table. Sophia went to lean over the table, having no qualms with that position, but before her chest could even touch the cold metal he whipped her around and pushed her up so she was sitting in the table.

"I wanna see the look on your face when I come inside you."

"Sí, Papito."

—

I'd feel bad about taking so long to update but I come with the gift of smut… so yeah I don't feel bad. As always read and review. Emphasis on the review, I've never actually written smut before so yeah… I'd be interested to know peoples thoughts and opinions on this chapter more so then previous chapters.


End file.
